Thalia Journey
by Simple Hufflepuff
Summary: Just some stories that I put together. Hope you like them and please don't write any bad comments. It is in no order just in the order I post them. Summaries will be found inside.


Summary:

Thalia wants to be a warrior not a princess. One night after a ball, Thalia runes away after she finds her mother wants her to marry but she not alone. One of Thalia clostest friend, Thayet, comes with her. Thalia always wanted to fight in a contest so she goes there after a long trip. She thinks it is simple, dress like a man, change her name, and fight but it gets harder when her father come to the contest. What is Thalia going to do if they find out who she is?

Sorry if there is spelling and grammer error. Did have some one editing it but it has been over 2 months. Well thanks and enjoy the story.

* * *

I was in my room when I herd a knock on my door.  
"Come in, door is unlocked." I said  
"My lady, Thayet and Jonathan have arrived." The guard said.  
"Thank you, and please call me Thalia, not my lady."  
"Yes, my-Thalia." and he left. As for me I was still wearing my nightgown. So I quickly go change and ran to greet them. I finally turn my last corner and saw Thayet.  
"Thayet!" I yelled, running up to greet her.  
"Thalia I missed you. It has been far to long." Thayet said. She was male clothes, as normal. All I get to wear are dresses.  
"John, it is good to see you, too." I said looking at John, Thayet brother. "Ada can I go for a ride with Thayet." I asked my dad, which is Aragorn.  
"Yes, but be back for you class." He said  
"Ada,-"  
"No you already missed your classes this week."  
"Fine, come on Thayet lets go." I leave with Thayet following. I told her I needed to change clothes and to meet me at the stables.

When I got to the stables Thayet was getting my horse ready.  
"Hey." I said, "Lets go." I get on my horse and we go to the snow hill. It was the middle of winter. I get off my horse and picked up some snow. I make it into a ball and throw it at Thayet. It hit her in the back of her head. She turned and picked up snow and throw it at me. I ducked. Then a snow ball fight happen. While we wrestle in John came.  
"Hey what are you doing?" John said. We look up and picked up some snow. He know what we were about to do, so he picked up some snow and another snow ball fight came out. I stopped. Thayet stop and asked "What is it?"  
"My father is coming. I missed class again." I replied, "follow me, John tell them I was never here." Then I started going to my hide out. After a few minutes we saw John come.  
"Why does you brother have to ruin everything." I said  
"What do you mean?" Thayet said  
"I mean your brother is being followed." We started to head to her brother.  
"Hey there you are your father is mad." John said. I go right passed him.  
"What your problem?" He asked me, but I didn't answer. I went start to my dad.  
"Thalia were have you been? You missed class again." My dad said.  
"Yes, Ada I know. What is my punishment?" I said  
"Go to your mom, she'll find one for you."  
"OK" I went back to Thayet. "We have to go." I got on my horse and Thayet followed.  
"What did your dad say?" Thayet asked  
"My mom is going to deal with it." I said and nothing else. When we got there I told Thayet to hold my swords. She said she is going to sharpen them. I went to the library because my mom is there a lot.  
"Mom, are you in here." I said. She looked at me. She didn't look like she was in a good mood.

"Where were you?" She asked  
"I was playing with Thayet."  
"Where were you?" she repeated.  
"Snow hill."  
"You are not a kid anymore, so start acting your-"  
"Mom, I am 14. I am still a kid."  
"Your grounded for a week."  
"Mom-"  
"NO a week. That means no hanging out with you friend no sword and NO bows."  
"but," I paused "Fine."  
"Be on your best behaviors tonight. You dad friends are going to be here. There is going to be a ball."  
"The Fellowship ones"  
"Yes and you are staying for the full thing." She said and I ran to Thayet.

"Thayet." I yelled getter her attention, "The fellowship I going to be here to night but there is a ball and I have to dress up."  
"That sucks" she said.  
"Hey, you have it lucky all you have to wear is a wool skirt and a tunic. I have to wear is a dress." I said

"So what did your mom say."  
"I am grounded form a week, can not sword fight or touch my bow. I better get ready."

I was wearing a blue dress. I also had a light blue belt and trim around the neck. The dress went all the way to the floor. I tried to wear something simple, even though my mom would already had one pick out. I wore a really nice tiara with a Tree-of-Life Amulet necklace. I went to meet Thayet at the entrance. I saw her and she wore simple light pink tunic with silver lining over a full-sleeved white cotton shirt, darker pink skirt that went a little ways past the knees, boots were brown leather and a had a simple silver tiara.  
"Hey, your mom is going to freak when she sees you were that." Thayet said  
"Ya I know." I said. We walked into the room. Lots of people were there. I hear a lot of people whisper. I saw some of my brothers and sisters. I really never got alone with them. About 15 minutes later we got out of the ball. I looked back frequently because I felt some one follow.

"Lets go to the hideout." I said. "This way we are being followed." We circle around. I saw Legolas.  
"What is he doing?" I said to myself  
"What, who?" Thayet said.  
"Legolas, he followed us. Hide behind there." I said and pointed to a spot. I picked up some snow and through it at him. It hit him right in the back. We ran for it. It was hard for me because of my dress. When we got back my older brother came up to me.  
"Where have you been? You are in big trouble." Eldarion said.  
"I know." I said I strode past him.  
"Thalia, where have you been?" My mom said.  
"Around" I said

"go to your room." she said. I went to my room.  
"Thayet, is there is a contest coming soon." I said  
"What kind of contest?" Thayet said  
"Sword, bows-"  
"wait are you thinking what I am thinking?"  
"I you are thinking of going?"  
"You are in enough trouble you don't need anymore."  
"Well I going. Don't you know that I always wanted to go? And my mom won't let it. Shhhh." I heard some voices.  
"Aragorn, I think it is time for her to get married she needs it." My mom said.  
"Awren it will rune Thalia life." dad said.  
"Thalia what is it" Thayet said.  
"my mom wants me to get married." I said  
"what?" I grabbed some of my things and went to my window.  
"You coming." I said and left. Thayet followed. We got to the stables.  
"what are you guys doing?" we turn and see John.  
"going for a ride." I said  
"I am coming."

"Do you even know where we are going."  
"I have a guess."  
"fine come on." We left. It would be about a day and a half ride. Half way there, I was getting hungry.  
"Is any one else hungry?" Thayet asked  
"Ya I am. Lets find a inn, so I can get different clothes on and get some food."  
"I know one near by." We went to a place that was filled. No rooms were available. So I went to a drunk person.  
"do you think you should do this?" Thayet said  
"I positive." I said, "Hey dude do you think I need some help?"  
"Well what do you need help with pretty lady." He said getting a little close.  
"Well, my friends and me are getting tired and I needed a place to change because my clothes are getting so worn."  
"I think I will be able to help, as long you give me something."  
"Oh I can give you more." I pull out a huge bag of gold.  
"Well my lady I think we reason well."  
"Thank you good lad." I said "Thayet lets go." we went to the room he rented.  
"what did you do?" she asked  
"simply, greed."  
"you amaze me ever time I see you." I got change into a tunic and hunting pants. Put my leather boots on and strap my arrow to my back. Putting my sword in my sheath. Finally, I cut my hair short. "wow you look like a guy."  
"thanks" I said. We got food and left.  
"We need different names. John you can keep yours." I said  
"I will be Christopher and you can be…" Thayet started  
"I will be Erric. We will hale from Rohan."

By the time we got there, only 3 spots left. We all sign in and go a tent. It was 3 to a tent so that was good.  
"You should study the rules." John said handed me a book.  
"I know then. Study them for years." I said "I am going to sign us up for the events I want."  
"I am coming with you." Thayet said standing up. I nodded and we left.

"What are you signing up for?" I asked.  
"Bow, and one-handed sword. What about you?" she asked  
"bows, duel swords, hand-hand combat and one-handed sword." We signed up and went back to our tent.  
"Good night. You should do the same because we have to get up at 6 and if we want food it is served at 5:30." I said and fell asleep.

I got up 5 and didn't want to wake them up, so I went for a walk. I went to the place where the put up the schedral. First I had bows then hand-hand combat, swords, and finally duel swords. This contest is 3 days long. I heard some whispers from behind me.  
"Did you hear Thalia ran away?" the first one said  
"Really, I heard she is a half elf." the second one said  
"She also is not like other woman." I said I turn, both of them looked at me.  
"How would you know?" first one said  
"I have met her."  
"How when no body can even meet them. She is a princess."  
"My father helped in the distorting of the ring. Sorry, but I have to go." I said and pushed pass them. If they try to stop me I would hurt them. When I got back to the tent, they just woke up.  
"Where have you been?" Thayet asked.  
"I went to get my schedral. Here's yours." I said and handed them there paper. "lets get some food." I left  
"she seem to be in a good mood" John said  
"You guys coming" I said entering the tent again. We got some food and before we knew it, it was time for the fights to begin.

I went to the shouting ring. Thayet was there too. It was easy all we had to do was shout at the target. There was 2 sections, first was no-moving target and the second one was moving. Thayet and me made it to the 2nd round. For the Bow I was in 1st, Thayet in 2nd, and some one else got 3rd. I had to go hand-hand combat. I came in 2nd. Then the day ended but they had announcement to tell us.  
"We have a special guess with us. Aragorn king of Gondar will be with us to watch the fights." The announcer said. Everyone cheered. We went back to our tents.  
"This is bad very bad." I said  
"Don't worry every thing will be fine. Just go to bed." Thayet said putting a hand on my shoulder.  
"K, I will." John said going to bed.  
"Fine." I said and went to bed.

I had a dream about my father finding out. I had to get married and never to touch a weapon again. I went for a walk and got killed. I woke up from the dream. Sweat going down my face.  
"It was just a nightmare" I whisper.  
"Is it morning already." John said waking up.  
"Good morning, tell Thayet I went for a walk." I said getting up. I walked out of the tent. 'Another day for battle' I thought to my self. People started to wake up so I went back. Thayet just started to wake up. We get change and left. I headed to towards the fight range for swords. The person cut my arm. I only left a burse on him. He won. I came in 3rd for that one. I would do better on duel swords. Thayet came in 2nd. John came in first. As I went to get my arm patched up, I ran into my dad.  
"My lord." I said and bow. Trying not to make eye contact.  
"Got cut?" He said. Looking at my arm.  
"Battles can be ruff." He grabs my to look at it more.  
"Follow me." He let my arm go and left. I followed. We enter a room and he tells me to sit. He gets some supplies out and starts to banged up my wound.  
"This is something my daughter would do." He says  
"What, hurt her arm." I said  
"No, leaving her left arm unguarded."  
"Were is she?"  
"I don't know."  
"Do you miss her."  
"Very much," He says "Done." I look at my arm and it is patched up.  
"Thank you, I better go." I said and got up. Someone came in and it was Legolas.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." He said  
"You didn't, I was just leaving." I said and left. I ran down the hall. I stop and saw Thayet.  
"Erric, where have you been?" she said.  
"Um, my arm. I ran into my dad. He patched up my arm."  
"Well you are up. Hurry up." I got to the ring just in time. I came in 2nd for this one. I notice that my dad was interested in me when I fight. We all headed towards the tent. I went for a midnight stroll. When I got out there I saw a army coming this way. I ran inside the tent.  
"Get your weapons ready, party of orcs are coming." I said. They ran outside with there weapons with me right behind them.  
"We need a bigger army." John said  
"Go tell Aragorn." I said.  
"Why not you." He argued back.  
"Thayet go get him I will command the troops." I said and she ran towards his tent. "Now I need all to arches in back. Sword up in front, and hold your ground." Thayet came back with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. Thayet also had her hood up. "Lord Aragorn, you are needed up font with Gimli. As for you Prince Legolas, you are need in the back, when time gets ruff you can go forward if you like." They did as I command. I whisper to Thayet, "My archer is good, what should I do?"  
"Aim a little to your left."  
"OK but if we are losing I will do my best." I said, then yelled, "Take out the sides first, so the group get smaller." Finally the warriors started to attack. "Trolls in the back take them out." I yelled. I shout my arrow and they would not go down. A arrow went passed me and a troll went down. Thayet was running out of short spears. She used bow but it shot spears. I gave up on missing because they were coming closer, so I did my best.  
"got one" I heard Thayet say. I shot and got it in the head. Finally the battle ended. John went to the infirmary, while Thayet and me headed to the tent.  
"Where did you learn to shot?" some one said behind us. We looked back and saw Legolas.  
"I taught myself." I replied  
"You are pretty good."  
"Thanks, we need to get some rest for the battles tomorrow, my lord."  
"Good night." He understood and left.

Now it was time for team match. They picked the teams and I didn't get called. So I watched the battle. Not much happen. Thayet and Johns team won but loosed two men. So they asked for me to be on there team. They said yes. I got to be team caption. I scoped out the plan and put it to work. Thayet was in command with the archers while John had the warriors. I took me and 2 other people with me. This match was capture the flag. While they went for the bate, I went for the flag. I lose one man there. We got the flag and I went to the base. We won and John got his leg injured.  
"We are going to make things more simple. Who ever completes the next round wins. You will be fighting the mystery people. I went to Aragorn and asked to take my friends out. He granted my wish and gave my there awards. I got back to them and gave them it.  
"What are these?" Thayet asked.  
"You are done fighting and you get those." I replied  
"Did you take us out. John said raising his voice.  
"Its for your own good." He left. I went to the ring. I got called first, and had to fight Gimli. I won that battle. Then Legolas with the bow. A guest of wind came and I won. I don't know how why, he is the best. Now I had to fight my father. This is the hardest thing I will ever do. I actually won the round. I was the first one to ever win. My dad wanted to talk to me. After a while he said, "Thalia, why?"

"How did you know?" I said  
"I notice the way you fight and acted, but why?"  
"I needed to get out and I heard you and mom talk about me. So what is my punishment?"  
"You do you think you have one?"  
"For running away."  
"You prove yourself to me that you don't need it."  
"What about mom?"  
"We will tell her you went for a vacation."  
"Thank you, daddy." I said and hugged him. Legolas comes up.  
"Aragorn time to leave and do we need a horse for her?" He said looking at me.  
"No, she can travel by herself." My dad said  
"You knew it was me, too." I said  
"I had my feelings." Legolas said  
"How?"  
"The way you hold you bow for one, but Aragorn could tell it was."  
"I better go if I wont to beat you home, bye." I said and ran off. Thayet got the horses ready.  
"So how much trouble are you in?" Thayet said.  
"None." I replied  
"Really" I nodded and we left.


End file.
